1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile electronic devices and, more particularly, to graphical user interfaces for mobile electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices, such as Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), digital media players and mobile phones, often include displays which are used to present graphical user interfaces. These graphical user interfaces provide a means for the mobile devices to present information to users. However, since mobile devices are usually desired to be small and lightweight, it is difficult for mobile devices to include large displays while also being small and lightweight. Hence, there are difficult design tradeoffs in designing mobile devices because a larger display typically requires a larger device. Thus, since the size of displays on mobile devices is limited, there is a need to better utilize displays on mobile devices.